Losing Yourself
by Cynner
Summary: Sequel to I Will Die For My Best Friend.  "You'll learn to love me." *I don't own anything*
1. Chapter 1

Friends loose themselves in darkness

Still don't remember how I screwed up. One minute, I'm ready to kill him and then.

Nothing.

I wake up, in an empty room, on a bed covered with blood. Blood, my blood!

I put a hand on my neck and find that I've been bitten.

Bitten?

Oh my God...Klaus.

No. **No**!

(Flashback)

"_I always wondered when you would find me." Klaus smirks and walks closer to her._

_It's been months since Bonnie left Mystic falls. Since she left everyone behind. **Damon**._

_Bonnie shakes her head and focuses on the demonic hybrid. Bonnie senses movement out of the corner of her eye and whips around and finds that the rest of the originals are surrounding her and Klaus. _

"_These are my younger siblings and they will do no harm." He raised an eyebrow and waved his hand towards them. "Unless you give them a reason too."_

_He grinned and sped over to the witch. He caressed her face and kissed her with such a gentleness that scared the hell out of her. _

"_I can't let you kill me Bonnie." He ran his hands down her face and neck. "You see, I lost a witch and I need a new one. I have wonderful plans for you."_

_Bonnie shook her head. _

_He ran a finger over her lips. __"Greta, learned to love me..."_

_His green eyes turned red, he streached out his hands and they became like claws. His fangs gleamed in the moon light as he bent down to look at her eyes._

_Bonnie didn't move. _

"_And so will you!"_

_He bit his wrist and shoved his blood down her throat. Bonnie gasped and willed her mind to focus on killing him. Nothing was happening. She started to panic. _

_Klaus didn't wait for her to recover and bit down on her neck. _

_Last thing that she saw was green eyes staring coldly at her from behind Klaus. _

(End Flashback)

NO! Oh God no!

He...he claimed me!

"Bonnie."

Bonnie lifted her head from her knees and saw those green eyes again. Only back then they would have held remorse, kindness and sadness. Now they glow of hatred and darkness.

Bonnie's eyes widen. She shook uncontrollably and felt tears blurring her vision. But despite her blurred vision, she could easily make out those eyes.

The figured smiled maliciously and knelled down in front of her.

"_Bonnie, your my friend. I won't let you die."_

"_Take care Bonnie, I'll miss you."_

"Stefan!"

A.N: I felt bad and decide to create a sequel. I hope my inspiration doesn't go away. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the other story. You guys rock!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those who asked, "what happened to Stefan?" Well, I guess the season finally said it all...Kinda of. =)

_**I don't own anything except for my heart and mind.**_

Don't Fear "The Ripper" Part:1

Elena paced back in forth in the boarding house while Damon sat in his armchair with a worried expression on his face. Elena had been calling Bonnie and Damon had been calling Stefan for months and nothing.

Elena just keeps getting Bonnie's voice mail and Stefan's phone has been disconnected.

Caroline stands by Damon's armchair with a look of hate towards the brunette who keeps chewing her nails.

"What if something happened to them?" exclaimed Elena. Caroline felt her eyes watering.

"Shut up Elena don't say that!" Caroline screamed and stood in front of her former best friend. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you two!" She whirled around to point a Damon and then back at Elena.

"They've been gone for months and I'm scared shitless!" Damon nodded his head slowly and got up to pour himself another drink. He knew that baby vamp had a point. If it weren't for him and his stupid obsession over Elena, his brother wouldn't have left. Bonnie wouldn't have left either. His love or whatever it is now, was not worth it anymore. He lost his brother and his possible soul mate, all for the lookalike. _And fucking __**Klaus**__!_

"We have to find them! We just can't sit around here anymore!" Caroline sobbed. "I want my best friends back!"

Elena bowed her head and Damon looked at the blonde. They could try but he couldn't help think, what if something happened to them or worse...they didn't want to be found.

Damon walked away from the two females and left the boarding house. He couldn't stand staying it that house. Elena now lives there, thanks to his ingenious plan to give her the deed to his home. He couldn't stand to look at the face that made his loose his only family and his chance at finally being happy with someone.

_Damn it Bonnie, where are you?_

... 

Bonnie couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

"Stefan, what did he do to you?" She got up from the bed and look around wildly to find a way to get away from Stefan.

Stefan grinned and sped in front of her. "He didn't do anything Bonnie." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"He just opened my eyes."

His faced sobered and Bonnie caught of glimpse of the old Stefan. Even if it was a small glimpse, she saw it.

"Klaus made me realize that Elena never loved me." He shook his head and turned away from her."She always wanted Damon."

He smiled a bit and faced her again. "I was just too blind to see it." Bonnie shook her head and took his hands in her face.

"Stefan, she loves you. I know she does." Bonnie looked into his eyes and she could see the old Stefan coming back. "Stefan whatever he said to you is a lie, please let's just get out of here and leave!"

Stefan shook his head and his eyes turned dark again. Bonnie released her hold on him and backed away.

"Bonnie, Klaus made me better. He has a plan for me and one for you." He backed her up into a wall and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"Klaus is the future." Stefan caressed her face and wiped a tear away. "The new order."

"Stefan, please." Bonnie whispered. "I don't want to hurt you." Stefan laughed and turned away towards the bedroom door. "You can't."

Bonnie glared and focused her mind. But nothing was happening she felt, blocked._ No not again!_

"Klaus had your powers blocked from you by a warlock." He smiled and opened the door. "You're powerless." and left her alone in the room.

Bonnie fell to the floor and cried. She couldn't be here. She can't be here. _Oh Stefan!_

Bonnie climbs back up to the bed and rests. She felt so tired and hopeless. The last thing she thought before falling asleep was Damon. Bonnie fell asleep and started dreaming about those oceanic eyes.

She was already fast asleep when a figure climbed into the bed and pulled her closer to him. He nibbled at the bite marks and knew that soon, she will love him as much as he is in love with her. His claim will forever bind them together.

After all he needs someone to be with him forever.

And to help him start a new world. What better partner to have in life, is another hybrid? _Half witch, half vampire. _

Come on baby, Don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand, Don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly, Don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man.

_-_Don't Fear The Reaper By: Blue Oyster Cult

A.N: Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for almost two years! I've been carrying on so much weight of bullcrap that I let myself get carried away in it. I'm finally at a pretty good place now and I'm older and wiser now so I'll be OK. I'm twenty now (Yay!) so I've got more responsibilities but I'm still going to finish all my stories that have been on hiatus. I promise! Thank you again and stay tuned. I will be updating in the following weeks!

Thank you again to all who reviewed good things, everyone who added my stories to their favourites and who are following it. I couldn't thank you guys enough.

Love,

Cynner


End file.
